


The Bad Boy Touch

by Soapbubblesoul



Series: Uncut Ties - Behind the Curtains [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Headcanon, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Reconciliation, Sharing Clothes, Smut, The Jacket Incident, cocky!Yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: Stealing your boyfriend's clothes might be a bit clichéd, but that doesn't stop Yixing from doing it nonetheless.





	The Bad Boy Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost; unedited; originally written 2015  
> Original A/N: Yixing can't just wear the same jacket as Yifan, a few days after the other did, when both of them have been in Beijing for weeks, and expect us to not make assumptions about him and Yifan.

Usually Yixing is good at waking up. It’s not his favourite thing to do, soft pillows and a warm blanket calling for him to turn around and listen to his heavy muscles screaming for him to go back to sleep, but nonetheless he’s good at resisting the tempting lull, at pushing past it and getting up.

That morning though the ringing of his alarm draws a dissatisfied whine from him, full of complaint, and after blindly reaching to turn it off he doesn’t sit up to stretch the way he usually would. Instead he defiantly snuggles deeper into the warmth of the bed, because the source of that warmth isn’t his own sleepy body heat, but another body instead.

The alarm seems to have stirred Yifan as well, because when the smaller huddles closer to him he throws an arm over Yixing’s hip, hugging the other male close to his chest.

Usually Yifan is horrible at waking up, needing five to ten consecutive alarms to have a chance at staying awake. But that is if he’s by himself. Now he’s with Yixing, and Yixing notices how the elder’s breathing doesn’t even out again, indicating the other is not falling back asleep.

Yixing inhales deeply, savouring Yifan’s scent, before he exhales slowly. He can see the effect his hot breath on Yifan’s chest has on the elder in the ripple of his muscles, and the slight tightening of his arms.

Yifan’s voice breaks through the silence of the room, producing some sort of muffled grunt that’s most likely supposed to be a “Good morning.” It doesn’t really resemble the greeting, but the younger appreciates Yifan’s effort nonetheless.

He replies with a silent sigh, before whispering his own “Good morning.”, his one at least consisting of clearly distinguishable, albeit a bit slurred sounding words.

A few beats of silence follow, only filled with their slow breathing, then Yifan moves with a groan. He’s probably trying to stretch, but with Yixing’s weight half on top of him it proves to be a difficult and ultimately unsuccessful endeavour. The gesture is enough to remind the smaller to not fall asleep again though.

When he lifts his head from Yifan’s chest to peer at him, he’s greeted with the sight of a sleepy smile and adorably disheveled brown hair. He must admit, he likes the soft look it gives Yifan, and he’s pretty sure he’s flashing his dimple when he smiles back.

It’s no brilliant smile they’re sharing, rather a subdued one due to sleepiness, but it’s more than enough to have Yixing’s heartbeat pick up slightly.

Without attempting to speak again, the elder leans down, pressing his lips to Yixing’s in a gentle good-morning-kiss.

Yixing responds, out of habit, really. But Yifan’s hands stroking up and down his back brings him out of his dreamy state. It has reality sink in for Yixing, and he really wishes he could just close his eyes in denial.

He has gotten so used to spending the night with Yifan at his side again that the knowledge of this having been their last night together burns. Yifan has to leave for Vancouver that day, and in two days Yixing will fly back to Seoul for Exo’s comeback.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep again.” Yifan whispers, gently stroking Yixing’s hair back from his forehead. The current haircut Yixing is sporting makes the move unnecessary as there is no hair that could fall into his eyes, but the elder’s fingers dragging along his scalp feel nice. Involuntarily he finds himself purring at the touch.

“You’re one to talk.” He teases, slightly jabbing at Yifan’s side, which makes the elder yelp before squirming away a little. “You’re the one who’s always impossible to wake up.”

At first there is an agreeing hum, then Yixing feels soft lips pressing against his clavicles. “I love to sleep, but not when you’re here. I’d rather spend as much time as I can with. Being awake with you it better than sleep.” The brunet murmurs, and Yixing wants to retort how cliché that line is, but he feels the same, so he shifts until he can press his lips to Yifan’s in a real kiss.

The elder happily responds, hands drawing soothing patterns on Yixing’s back. Eventually they have to pull apart though.

Yifan looks reluctant when he leans back, turning to throw a glance at the digital clock resting atop the nightstand. “When do you have to be at the filming site?” he asks, a hint of apprehension in his voice as if he doesn’t really want to know the answer.

Yixing follows his glance towards the digits. It’s 6:00 am, they barely have caught more than 4 hours of sleep, but he feels strangely okay with that. He set his alarm this early on purpose.

“I’ve finished most of my scenes. They told me to come in at nine today, since they’ll do scenes without me in the morning.” Yixing can’t properly suppress the yawn threatening to escape him. “When’s your flight going?”

“Afternoon.” Yifan replies, shifting his attention back to the smaller male beside him. “So we’ve still got a little time.”

A lazy smile blooms on Yixing’s features now that they are properly facing each other in an almost-awake state for the first time that morning, and he sees the expression reflected on Yifan’s face.

“Good morning.” He says, though a small voice in his head tells him that it’s no good morning when they have to discuss departures. The voice is quickly squashed though when Yifan drags his hand up to cup Yixing’s neck, gently playing with the soft fringe of his hair. His touch is gentle enough to elicit nothing but a slight shiver from Yixing.

They spend a little longer in bed, just relishing each other’s warmth, the feeling of each other’s skin, leading hushed conversations about all kinds of inconsequential topics.

Eventually it’s Yixing who pulls away first, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. He’s well aware of Yifan’s eyes on his abs, pronounced even further from the motion, but he manages to bite back the smug smile threatening to take over his lips.

Instead he casts a glance around the room, taking in the sight of their clothes strewn all over the floor in a careless mess, his backpack slumped against the small hallway leading to the room’s entrance door.

In the far end of the room Yifan’s suitcase is lying open, some of his belongings piled neatly into it, while others seem to be haphazardly thrown all around it.

Yixing is just about to comment on how they should both pack up their things so they are finished with that when something close to the bed catches his eye.

He turns back to Yifan, and the elder arches a questioning eyebrow at seeing Yixing’s eager expression.

“Can I have that jacket?” He asks, pointing behind himself in the vague direction of where he remembers the garment.

“Which one?” Yifan hoists himself up on one elbow so that he can peer over the edge of the mattress.

“The leather one. The one you wore last night.” The younger explains, and when recognition flashes through Yifan’s eyes, Yixing shifts so that he’s at the other’s level again. “Come on, I brought you your other jacket back, I want a new one.”

“That jacket is Off-White.” Yifan states, fixing Yixing with a doubtful gaze. “You don’t wear Off-White.”

“But it looked so good on you.” The smaller purrs, stroking one hand up Yifan’s bare chest.

Yifan’s eyebrow quirks up again, this time not in a questioning but rather in a teasing manner. The smirk on his features contradicts the shivers running across his skin at Yixing’s touch. He moves forward, close enough to have his breath fanning against Yixing’s chin, the younger going slightly cross-eyed.

“You were pretty urgent in getting it off of me last night if it looked that good on me.” He whispers, voice low and eyes hooded before pressing a gentle kiss to Yixing’s chin.

Yixing hums, the sound caught between affirmation and encouragement. “It _did_ look good, it just looked better on the floor last night.”

The taller chuckles lowly as he moves to kiss his way along Yixing’s throat, the younger tilting his head by means of invitation. “And what makes you think now is any different?”

With Yifan’s big hands splayed over his hips, and the elder’s skilled mouth at his throat Yixing really doesn’t want to move away, but he does it nonetheless. A vague idea manifests itself, and after pressing a peck to Yifan’s lips, he frees himself from the elder’s grip to climb off the bed.

He knows Yifan’s eyes are following him, and he’s pretty sure the other must be looking a cross between confused and disappointed. “Yixing?”

Without answering the younger takes the last few steps towards where the black and white leather jacket lies on the ground, and when he bends down to pick it up he’s pretty sure he hears a swallow from the direction of the bed.

The jacket is cool to the touch, heavy on his shoulders when he slips it on. He expects it to scratch against his bare skin, but the fabric feels surprisingly smooth. Good material, he has to admit, as should be expected from a brand jacket as expensive as this one.

It’s slightly too big for him, the sleeves swallowing his wrists and half of his hands, but Yifan has always had a tendency to buy his jackets a number too small, so it’s still feasible for Yixing. From the feel of it the garment looks baggy on him, and that’s okay with him.

When he turns around he sees that Yifan has sat up as well, scooting until he’s sitting with his legs thrown over the edge of the bed, feet touching the ground. He looks as if he was about ready to get up as well, but somehow froze in the movement.

The position perfectly exposes his hardening cock, and Yixing shivers involuntarily at the sight, barely suppressing a soft moan. Instead he finally allows a teasing smirk to adorn his features as he walks back over to Yifan, making sure to sway his hips. Just for good measure.

He is getting exactly the reaction he hoped for from the taller going by the way Yifan leans back slightly, as if deciding that it’s better to remain where he is, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows again.

“It looks good on me too, doesn’t it? Gives me that bad-boy-touch.” Yixing notes, fixing his eyes on Yifan’s, but the other’s gaze is strictly glued to his chest. He’s not going to complain about that.

“Yifan? Don’t you agree?” Yixing has reached the edge of the bed now, standing close enough that his legs touch Yifan’s.

It looks like an instinctive motion for Yifan’s hands to come up and splay against his hips, brushing below the fabric of the jacket in the process. When he finally manages to tear his gaze away to face Yixing, the younger sees a glimmer in Yifan’s eyes he knows all too well, and it sends shivers down his spine. Very welcomed shivers that have arousal coursing through his body as he cards his fingers into Yifan’s hair.

Standing like this Yifan has to tilt his head back to look at Yixing, and the younger likes the sight. It’s a nice change.

For a split second Yifan looks conflicted, as if he’s caught between two choices, but then a wave of resolution washes over his face. He flashes Yixing a smug smile himself.

When Yifan’s hands travel up, stroking his back under the jacket, Yixing grasps the elder’s hair a bit tighter. “You know, this jacket is supposed to be worn above a shirt, not in lieu of it.” Yifan playfully scolds, as if Yixing is a child who needs to be taught how to dress properly.

“But that would have made the access so much more difficult.” Yixing replies with a faked pout. It’s quickly replaced by a low moan when Yifan leans forward to lick along his exposed stomach, moving up to trace his abs.

“You always have an excuse ready.” The taller mutters, applying just the slightest bit more pressure to his fingers dragging over Yixing’s skin.

Yixing feels his breathing pick up in accordance to his pulse as Yifan noses his way up, as far as he can reach from his sitting position. If the other minds the zipper of the leather jacket brushing against his face, he’s certainly not saying so.

To try and maintain his balance, Yixing moves one hand to hold his weight against Yifan’s shoulder as the elder starts sucking bruises into his skin. He gasps when Yifan bites down lightly, the sound turning into a low moan when the elder darts his tongue out to soothe the aggravated spot immediately after.

His hips move forward on their own accord, but positions have him only meet air. It draws an impatient whine from his lips as Yifan’s hands move to hold him steady.

Yixing is just about to complain when suddenly there are fingers dancing along his hardening cock, and an eager mouth on his hip bones. A shuddering moan resounds from the walls as Yixing bucks forward once more, but this time there is Yifan’s hand around his cock, creating friction.

Growling in the back of his throat at the relief of his cock finally, _finally_ , getting some attention Yixing bites his lower lip as he throws his head back.

However the motion doesn’t stop the high-pitched moan he releases when Yifan envelops the head of his cock with his lips after having stroked him into hardness.

The younger’s hands have long since fallen from Yifan’s shoulders. He needs to do something with his hands however, and the only available thing to grasp in his reach is Yifan’s hair.

Yixing can’t decipher if the hum Yifan releases is stemming from complaint or approval, but he doesn’t particularly care as the vibration around his cock drives the breath from his lungs.

“Yifan.” He moans in encouragement, fighting his hardest to keep his hips still among bitten back keens and harsh panting.

The elder knows exactly how to drive Yixing crazy, alternating between lazy licks along Yixing’s length, bobbing his head up and down and darting his tongue into the slit at the head.

When Yixing feels Yifan’s hands move down to cup his ass he tilts his hips in a way that give Yifan easier access to the smaller’s backside as he releases a breathless moan, in the hope of spurring the other on enough to finally start stretching him.

Instead it has Yifan withdraw from Yixing’s cock, the younger whining in protest.

“Are you sure you want this?” Yifan asks, leaning back enough that Yixing can see his eyes, glazed over with lust but somehow shaded with caution, his lips swollen and red.

“You ask that _now_?” Yixing huffs a breathless, disbelieving laugh. Yifan looks about as hard as he himself is, precum leaking from the tip of his cock without even having been touched yet. Neither of them are really in a position to stop now, but Yifan’s eyebrows still bunch together as if in worry when Yixing grips his wrists to guide Yifan’s hands back to his entrance.

“I don’t know if this is a clever idea. You’ll still have to film soon, you shouldn’t… strain yourself.” Yixing is almost sure Yifan doesn’t even notice how his fingers are gently pressing into the flesh of Yixing’s ass, since the motion contradicts his words.

The younger is having none of that concern though. “I don’t care. I’ll be able to deal with any soreness, I can perfectly cover it up. It won’t interfere with my acting. Right now I just want _you._ ” There is a hint of desperation in his voice, and he’s not sure if it’s coming from the arousal coursing through his veins or the knowledge that this is his last chance to have sex with Yifan for an unknown period of time.

The elder watches him with troubled eyes, but Yixing is flushed, beads of sweat running down his temples as his ribcage heaves with his panting, and he sees how the sight affects Yifan. To seal the deal he leans down, engaging Yifan in an open mouthed kiss.

The strain of his back is a bit uncomfortable from how he has to crouch to meet Yifan’s level, but he doesn’t care as the taller’s fingers start circling his hole. The motion prompts him to moans, but the sound is muffled by Yifan’s mouth.

Yixing is infinitely happy they left the lube on the bed stand on his side of the bed the night before, so he only has to lean to the side to grab and hand it to Yifan before going back to kissing the other.

“Straighten your back again.” Yifan murmurs against his lips eventually, and Yixing complies, albeit a bit reluctantly.

He’s not complaining about Yifan’s lips connecting with his cock once more though, the sensation drawing a surprised moan from him. It’s almost enough to distract him from Yifan’s first finger entering his hole.

The elder moans around his cock, and Yixing is pretty sure his vision is whitening around the edges. He’s still stretched from last night’s activities, so Yifan quickly is up to three fingers, at the same time continuing to suck Yixing’s cock. The sensations are too much and not enough at the same time.

It takes all of his restraint to not come right then and there, but Yixing wants Yifan’s cock inside of him, and he’s not going to let the other get out of this just because he thinks it’ll hurt the smaller.

The jacket is sticking to his sweat-slicked back, and Yixing is feeling so damn hot as he tries to decide whether to move forward into the wet warmth of Yifan’s mouth or back on his fingers.

A broken keen tells Yifan he has finally found Yixing’s prostate, and as he continues to rub against it Yixing’s legs start quavering.

Panting roughly between whines and moans, Yixing tries to keep himself upright, but he’s pretty sure he won’t be able to keep that position for much longer.

“Yi-Yifan.” It takes him three attempts before he manages to get the brunet’s name out, but with his hands tugging urgently against Yifan’s hair he still catches the elder’s attention. “I-I can’t-can’t stand anymore.”

Yifan musters him in  understanding, and after swallowing around Yixing’s cock one last time, he releases it with a low plop before scooting back on the bed.

The smaller considers keeping the jacket on but it’s too warm around his torso so he shrugs it off before following after Yifan.

Now that they’re both on the bed Yixing can crawl atop the elder, eagerly connecting their mouths as he rocks his hips against Yifan’s. His own arousal brushing against Yifan’s has the taller release a low moan as well.

Yixing doesn’t even let him catch his breath before he repeats the motion, again and again. When Yifan throws his head back the younger is quick to lick at the exposed skin.

It is all it takes for Yifan to flip them over, so that he can trap the other beneath his body. Yixing happily succumbs to the weight on top of him, spreading his legs for Yifan to fit between them easier.

With his arms around Yifan’s shoulders he pulls himself up enough to be able to ghost his breath against the taller’s ear. “Come on, get on with it already.”

The feral growl Yifan produces vibrates against Yixing’s chest as the elder moves forward to press Yixing into the pillows with a kiss, drawing a corresponding moan from the smaller.

Hooking his legs around Yifan’s, Yixing nudges him forward until he can feel Yifan’s erection brush against his entrance. Eyes clenched shut in reverence for a moment he inhales, equal parts bliss and need.

Yifan makes sure to push in slowly, giving Yixing time to adjust to the stretch. It burns, it always does, but Yixing is well stretched and well practiced from the last days, so amidst gasping breaths and low whines he urges Yifan to hurry with hands scratching along his back.

“ _Move!_ ” He commands when the elder stills as he’s fully seated. To accentuate the order Yixing rolls his hips the best he can in his position.

Face scrunched up in concentration Yifan pulls out before pushing back in. The younger moans in encouragement and when Yifan finally complies, thrusting faster, Yixing throws his head back, hands tightly clasping the elder’s arms.

Yifan doesn’t seem to mind, as he shifts his position until he finally finds the spot again that has Yixing arch off the bed. There definitely are white spots dancing in his field of vision now as Yixing tries to get enough air into his lungs before it’s driven out in keens or pants again.

It’s not long until he feels the telltale tightening in his stomach, not with how close to the edge he has already been from Yifan’s fingers and mouth alone.

The fast tempo at which Yifan is going tells him the other must be close as well, so he snakes a hand down to encase his own neglected erection. He doesn’t make it though, because one of Yifan’s hands catches his, pulling it up and pinning it on the bed beside Yixing’s head.

The smaller whines in dissatisfaction, and Yifan leans down in response. “Let me.” He whispers, and seconds later Yixing feels a big hand around his cock.

With Yifan’s cock inside of him and Yifan’s hand stroking his arousal, Yixing really doesn’t stand a chance. He comes with Yifan’s broken name on his lips, arching against the taller’s body covering his.

Through the haze of his orgasm he still hears Yifan’s groan, and after a few more thrusts Yifan climaxes as well, spilling inside Yixing. He rides off his high, before pulling out and collapsing beside Yixing.

The taller has his eyes closed as he tries to catch his breath. Even though there is cum oozing down Yixing’s thighs, which is certainly not among his favourite feelings and should not put him in a positive mood, the smaller can’t help but think that the sight is adorable.

He likes seeing Yifan like this, completely exhausted but looking so sated, and knowing that he’s the reason for it.

The elder cracks his eyes open when he feels a weight against his side, and instinctively winds an arm around Yixing’s waist as the smaller snuggles into his side, lying half on top of him again.

“I wish we could just go back to sleep now.” Yifan wistfully says, and Yixing couldn’t agree more.

“I would also rather spend the day in bed with you.” Yixing’s voice is slightly hoarse, and the smile on Yifan’s lips looks a little self-satisfied as he hums in agreement.

There’s silence as both slowly regain their breathing. It’s Yixing who eventually breaks the silence, lifting his upper body to peer at Yifan. “So, about that jacket…” He lets the question trail off.

In response the elder rolls his eyes. “Okay, you can have it.” He grumbles resignedly, as if he no longer has the will to argue.

“Thanks.” Yixing chirps, pecking Yifan’s lips before jumping off the bed. A sharp pain shoots up his spine, but it’s not as if he didn’t see it coming and he catches himself perfectly.

Yifan leans up on his elbows to follow the younger with his eyes. “Did you only have sex with me so I’d give you my jacket?” He asks with an arched eyebrow.

“Not only, but it’s a nice extra.” Yixing replies with a shit-eating grin before moving to collect his clothes off the floor. He chanced a glance at the clock, and he sadly doesn’t have time for any further lazing around.

“I’m gonna hit the shower, you coming too?” Yixing throws a glance over his shoulder at Yifan, seeing the elder get up with a groan to follow him into the bathroom.

The shower is quick, no overly funny business happening because Yixing has to leave soon if he wants to be at the set on time. Beijing is big, and the traffic can be a real pain in the ass.

Standing in the small hallway of the hotel room Yixing really doesn’t want to leave, and he spends what feels like an eternity and barely a second at the same time kissing Yifan, arms wound tightly around the taller’s body.

It’s not nice to say the least, to give up this little refuge of theirs, and the comfort of the other’s presence . But Yixing has promised himself that he has arranged himself with this, with only being able to meet Yifan on rare occasions. More than a week in a row is a blessing in and of itself already.

So despite pulling Yifan close, grip almost a bit desperate, Yixing forces himself to discard all negative emotions. With a deep breath he inhales one last time, and when he exhales he loosens his hold.

He sees Yifan off with a fond smile, not overly bright, but full of genuine happiness.

On top of that Yifan’s leather jacket is a comforting weight on his shoulders as he walks down the hotel’s hallway, heading for the elevators.

It smells like Yifan, he notes, and his insides flutter a little at the realization.

-o-

The first thing Yixing does upon landing in Seoul is turn his phone back on. It’s not exactly as if he’s expecting any messages, but it’s a habit to check.

He can’t decide if he’s surprised or did see it coming that Yifan’s name flashes on the display.

It’s tempting to check the messages immediately, but it wouldn’t be a good idea in the bustling airport.

As soon as he has climbed into the van though he has his phone out.

**FanFan** : Are you serious Yixing?

**FanFan:** I can’t believe you wore that jacket to the airport…

Yixing isn’t sure if Yifan’s disbelief is stemming from Yifan having worn that jacket in a recording just a few days prior or from the elder having sucked him off while Yixing was wearing it. Perhaps it’s a mixture of both.

**Xingie:** I’m surprised you even saw the pictures. Is Vancouver that boring?

**Xingie:** I wore it because the jacket still smells like you. It was comforting when I slept on the plane.

He replies, surprised when seconds later his phone vibrates with an answer of Yifan. It should be the middle of the night in Vancouver if he’s not mistaken.

**FanFan:** Couldn’t you have, idk, taken one of my shirts?

**FanFan:** I bet it would have been a lot more comfortable for sleeping.

**Xingie:** Oh, I also took a shirt of yours if you haven’t noticed it yet.

**Xingie:** But there’s just something about that jacket…

**FanFan:** People will know.

**Xingie:** They’ll assume. But so what? They always do.

**FanFan:** I still can’t believe you wore _that_ jacket to the airport. After all the things we did…

Yixing fights against the corners of his mouth lifting up in a smug smile because he doesn’t want his manager to get suspicious.

**Xingie:** These things only add to the bad boy image (*´ー`)

**FanFan:** Oh what am I supposed to do with you Yixing…

The younger can almost see Yifan shaking his head in resignation. He pulls the jacket closer around his torso in satisfaction, inhaling deeply. Yifan’s scent isn’t exactly strong, easily drowned out by the leather, but for Yixing it’s more than enough to be easily noticeable.

This might be the first leather jacket he actually likes to wear.

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N: I'm sorry, I'll never be able to look at this jacket the same way again but this "coincidence" was just too good to not write about it.
> 
>  


End file.
